


Strip that Down

by XNightWhisperX



Series: You Made Me a Believer [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are brotp, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crossdressing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Thace Shiro and Keith are weak for Lance, bc i can, broganes, shiro doesnt disappear too, thace and ulaz managed to survive sorry i dont make the rules, this takes place after season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNightWhisperX/pseuds/XNightWhisperX
Summary: What happens when you throw the team to do undercover work about their new enemy during a ball and one of your teammates is dressed like a girl?





	1. Eyes up on the prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins go on a mission to capture some kidnappers who kidnaps gorgeous women on Planet Xeraphim. Dressed as the Queen's most trusted bodyguards, they attend her ball where the most prettiest women on the planet are gathered, set as a trap for the criminals. It becomes more complicated when one of your teammates is dressed like a girl, a galra noble and his generals are dancing on the dance floor like nobody's business and a rumoured rebel group is heard of planning to crash the party.
> 
> OR
> 
> Lance has to dress like a girl because plot. Shiro and Keith are weak for Lance's hip sways and his smiles. Pidge is laughing over Keith realising how fucking gay he is for Lance. Lotor and his generals are killing it at the ball and a certain bodyguard has captured his attention. Basically, Lance seduces everyone at the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might re write the chapter oof

"No. Nope. Na-ah. Never." Lance said in an instant.

"Oh c'mon Lance!" Pidge whined. "Its just a dress. Its not the end of the world!"

"Its not the end of the world," Lance mimicked Pidge's line in a mocking tone. "Its not even a dress, its too exposing to even be one."

"Well, though i'm siding with Pidge on this, I agree with Lance that that's not even nearly as close as a dress," Coran said, before jumping into his enthusiastic self, "Nevertheless its important you wear that for the undercover mission to go smoothly."

* * *

"Oh for fucks sake Keith, I told you to put your goddamn jacket in a seperate laundry," Pidge chided, looking at her clean but the white area tainted in a light shade of red shirts.

"I did, someone must have mixed it in with the others by accident," Keith said, leaning against the wall looking at the shorter girl groan at his statement. 

"You're guilty on your jacket's behalf," Pidge scoffed and placed the clothes back into the basket as Shiro entered the room.

"What's with the ruckus a moment ago?" the man asked.

"This MCR twat mixed his dumbass jacket in our laundry," she glared at Keith.

"Pidge!" Shiro gasped. "Watch your language," Keith said, crossing his arms this time.

"Language my ass. You didn't tell me that when i cussed like a minute ago when Shiro wasn't here," Pidge mocked. Shiro turned to Keith, "Keith Kogane!"

Keith corrected his posture and his hands transitioned to fists as he glared daggers back at Pidge, "Quit lying, gremlin!"

"Not when you're totally in the wrong here!" she fought back with her words. And Shiro could only stand there and await for a battlefield to unfold before him, because he had just woken up and he had no energy in him to stop the two.

"Paladins!" Allura ran into the room, "Oh, and Pidge. You would not believe what just happened," Allura ran into the room, beaming with excitement. "That what? Keith fucked up our laundry?" Pidge rolles her eyes.

"He wha-"

"Jesus fu- fine, i'm sorry!" he said in frustration.

"We'll settle this um..." Allura stared down at the basket of laundry, "Later. Let's get going, we can't keep her waiting now!" she clasped her hands together and dragged them out of the room, bringing them to their destination. From the looks of it, Hunk and Coran was already there waiting for the rest.

There was a hologram screen that featured a woman with dark tan skin like Allura's, but tainted with beautiful purple markings. She had orange eyes, just flaming with status and boldness. Only up to her bust was shown, and it could be easily told that the woman had long smooth and well-kept wavy auburn hair. She also had pointed ears, similar to alteans, but they also had an addition of fangs as the woman greeted, "Paladins of Voltron."

The paladins bowed their head a little, unaware of who the new lady was. The woman chuckled at their response, it was a good sight to see at the start of the day. Allura cleared her throat, "This is Queen Ju'nic, current ruler of planet Xeraphim. The planet is known for its peace, equality and tranquility among the people."

"I have decided to invite the team and the alteans over for a ball that will take place today when night befalls on my planet," Ju'nic said, "but you all will be there to go undercover as four of my most highest ranked guards."

"Undercover? Aw man that sounds so cool!" Pidge gasped, earning a giggle from Allura.

Queen Ju'nic turned her gaze to the Pidge, immediately frowning.

"Oh my...This, cannot do," she said, sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" Coran asked.

"If the paladins are going as my highest ranked guards, then they would have to look like them. The yellow, red and black before me looks like three of the four, Jayden, Lacus and Ryn'ei. But the green paladin, she does not match the height of the last guard Tifa, nor does she seem to the have capabilities and skills my guard has," Ju'nic said, realising Pidge's downcasted face.

"No offence to the green paladin, but Tifa is one of my best guards, topping even Jayden and Ryn'ei. None has beaten her in any gladiator fights ever or in terms of beauty and when it comes to avoiding attacks, she is as quick as a xinteq and smooth as water. In other words, she is what you humans call a... _beautiful and elegant woman that can kick your ass_ ," Ju'nic smirked.

The paladins snorted and tried their best to hide their laughter from her last line. "I'm totally no superwoman like her," Pidge said an eyed Allura, "Maybe Allura can come. She can kick ass and shapeshift."

Hunk's eyes widened im realisation, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot alteans can shapeshift."

"I'm sorry but now that I think about it, I don't think Coran and I can go," Allura huffed out a disappointed sigh. "The ship, of course needs to be operated by Coran and in case we have to make a getaway and i'm not conscious or injured at the time, I might not be able to open a wormhole for us to escape."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, before the queen hummed, "Hmmm...The mission is going to be risky and dangerous so I guess your choice is understandable, Princess Allura."

"May I ask, but what is the mission?" Shiro raised his hand.

The queen smiled again, "I was just getting to that. There has been reports of the females on my planet disappearing during special events such as balls, festivals and many others. I am holding tonight's ball not only to commemorate Xeraphim's birthday but to also prevent any more xeraphims disappearing by catching catching the culprits right there right now."

"How do you know if the bad guys are even there? What kind of idiots would dare kidnap some girls at a royal ball with the queen attending nevertheless," Keith said.

The queen giggled at the red paladin's comment, "I have invited the most prettiest of girls from every part of my planet. They wouldn't resist not getting at least one of them."

"I mean if Pidge can't go, and neither can Allura, then I guess Lance is the only one available," Hunk said.

"But I don't think Lance would want to be in a dress," Shiro said, rubbing his chin before he continued, "Though he fits all the criteria."

"Over my dead body am I wearing a goddamn dress," a familiar voice rang through the room. It was Lance, leaning at the doorway, arms crossed.

"L-lance! How long have you been there, buddy?" Hunk yelped, as his best friend strided into the room and protested, "Listen here queen whatever! You may be pretty hot but that doesn't give you the authority to doll me up so no way in hell am I getting in a d-" is what he was saying, before Shiro's hand plastered over his mouth. "He'll do it!" Shiro laughed nervously.

The queen nodded before the transmission was over. Lance broke free from Shiro and looked at him with disbelief. If only Shiro wasn't his hero, he would have strangled him then and there. The princess walked over to Lance and wrapped herself around his arm, "You heard him Lance! Believe me you'll do great as a girl."

Lance opened his mouth to retort at Allura who was looking at him with a beautiful smile engraved on her face, alas he failed to disobey her.

* * *

"Goodness Lance! All the men there are gonna fall for your looks!" Allura praised, applying electric blue lipstick on Lance. The blue paladin winced, "I'm only there to keep an eye on the girls when they attempt to capture them, princess."

"Well..." Allura continued, "You could be a bait like one of the girls too."

"I can wha-"

"But don't worry, Shiro and-"

"Allura."

"Lance, put a little faith in them. Also, i'm done with your make up," she took a few steps back, admiring the work she had done. Lance's face, arms and legs were decorated in beautiful blue markings, excellently illuminating his dark tan skin. He looked in the mirror, and saw a whole different person. The blue lipstick he wore was the right shade and the eyeliner he wore was on point. The paladin felt himself smile a little. Damn, he did look good. "Perfect!" Allura squeeled in delight when a few knocks could be heard at the door. Pidge entered, with a dress in her hands, along with Coran following behind her.

He squinted before Pidge went closer to show the dress to him and Allura. Lance's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in shock. Allura's smile only turned into a nasty grin.

 "No. Nope. Na-ah. Never." Lance said in an instant.

"Oh c'mon Lance!" Pidge whined. "Its just a dress. Its not the end of the world!"

"Its not the end of the world," Lance mimicked Pidge's line in a mocking tone. "Its not even a dress, its too exposing to even be one."

"Well, though i'm siding with Pidge on this, I agree with Lance that that's not even nearly as close as a dress," Coran said, before jumping into his enthusiastic self, "Nevertheless its important you wear that for the undercover mission to go smoothly."

 "Allura, Pidge. No."

"Oh Lance!" Allura said, placing a hand on Lance's wrist, only to tighten her grip. Pidge went to grab onto Lance's free wrist and cooed, "You don't have a choice."

Lance knew what was going to happen next, and he was not looking forward to it.


	2. Keeping to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School aint stopping me from posting chap 2

They waited in anticipation. After Allura ran off with Lance along with Pidge and Coran following behind a few moments later, Shiro, Hunk and Keith were left there.

"So...Lance in a dress?" Hunk asked.

Shiro only shrugged as Keith commented, "No men will ever look good in a dress, especially if it's Lance."

"Your boner says otherwise," Shiro sneered, but not too loud for Keith and Hunk to hear. Though it was enough to catch a little of their attention.

"What did you say, Shiro?"

"Nothing-"

"PALADINS!!" Allura called from a distance as she closed up the gap between them with her fast paced walking each second. She clasped her hands together and let out small giggle, "He's ready to be displayed."

Hunk choked. "That sounds really wrong-"

"Oh it is."

"What?"

"What?"

"Let's get this over with. Lance, come on out! Quit hiding behind that wall!" Pidge yelled. "No! I look really bad." someone yelled back as they made out a figure behind the nearest wall.

"Must be Lance," Keith thought.

"They're gonna accompany you to the ball and see you in that dress anyway so just come out and show yourself," Pidge said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay guys, no matter how bad you think Lance may look, please keep it to yourself and say nothing negative. I’m sure he looks better than Coran will ever be in a dress,” Shiro said, pulling the paladins into a team huddle. "But he doesn’t!" Pidge retorted.

"Lance, it's okay. You look great," Allura reassured, pulling Lance away from the wall. The rest of the team were in silence and awe when the red paladin finally revealed to them. Jesus fucking christ were they impressed and aroused.

“Paladins, what do you think of ‘Tifa’?” Allura grinned, taking note of Lance’s flustered face.

Lance wore long sleeveless dress, a heart shaped carved at the bust to reveal part of his chest. His black dress was long enough to sweep the floor.

The sides of the dress stopped at his hips, displaying the tan side thighs. His legs, arms and face were decorated with outstanding blue markings as it brought them to observe the brown extension he had that made him looked like he had a ponytail, it looked so real.

“Shiro, Keith, you’re drooling,” Pidge grinned, pulling Keith and Shiro back to reality.

“You really did a number on Lance,” Hunk scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what to say.

“Oh my god! I look really b-bad, don’t I?” the cuban transvestite stuttered, covering his face in an act of embarrassment. “L-lance no. I actually think you look great, like holy shit you really look like a woman,” Hunk explained.

“You look beautiful,” Shiro breathed out, smiling.

“Really?” Lance looked up from his hands in disbelief.

“Keep that boner to yourself Shiro,” Pidge simpered.

Lance and Shiro shouted in unison, their faces flushed red, “Pidge!”

“It's going to be long day…” Keith huffed out.

* * *

 They arrived on the planet soon after, Hunk, Lance, Keith and Shiro wearing their outfits. They also had to wear masks according to dress codes for the Xeraphim’s royal event.

They took a step into the castle, Keith almost bumping into a royal maid, looking like she was in a rush to deliver something. She was not the only one in a hurry. The hallways were bustling with noise and movements from butlers and advisors.

“I am glad you paladins could make it,” Queen Ju’nic approached them and greeted as each of the paladins bowed at her presence.

“We will do our best to capture the criminals,” Shiro said.

“I’m sure you will. You are not called the defenders of the universe for nothing,” she chortled, before clearing her throat. “It's about time for my entrance. Will my soldiers accompany my walk the the throne?”

“It would be our pleasure, your highness,” Hunk chuckled, as the doors to the ball opened.

Keith thought the hallways outside were noisy, well he was in for a treat. Chatter and music filled his eardrums as the diamonds glinting from the ten chandeliers on the ceiling shone throughout the room. Buffet tables were stocked with food as men, women and children engaged in conversations and dances under the spotlight.

When the doors behind the paladins and Queen Ju’nic closed shut, all eyes were laid on them. Gossips thrown everywhere in an instant.

After Queen Ju’nic took a seat in the throne, she told the paladins that they had the permission to try out the food while they kept a lookout. So they did.

“We aren’t really a fan of alien food, except when it comes to Hunk’s,” Lance laughed.

“Do not worry paladins, I have a chocolate fountain with marshmallows at that corner of the room. I did some research on earth food and told my chefs to follow the recipe as exact as they could,” the queen stated.

“Oh shit, then what are we waiting for?” Hunk and Lance looked at each other with fire in their eyes, eager to check out the fountain. They took a dash to the chocolate heaven as keith and Shiro tailed behind them.

“Hey Lance?” Keith named as Lance was lining up behind some aliens for the fountain.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think that alien looks weird?” Keith asked, pointing out to the tall alien, sipping his drink as he laid eyes on a female alien from across the room.

“He’s probably just thinking about how to pick her up,” Lance grinned, before moving forward in line.

Keith rolled his eyes and tugged him out of the queue. “Keith, what the hell?” Lance scoffed before earning a silent “look” from Keith. The tall alien refilled his glass of drink, before dropping what looked like a pill into the drink as it dissolved quickly.

“Quiznack, Keith. He might be one of them,” Lance breathed out.

“Exactly, idiot. Now he’s going to walk there and hand her the drink,” Keith said.

Lance smiled, “ Then let's boog em’ son.”

“Hello, little lady,” the tall alien spoke. The female alien looked behind to meet the figure who spoke to her. “I saw you from across the room and I must say you are on fine piece of art. Mind I hand you a drink, the color of it really compliments your yellow skin,” he said as she accepted the glass of liquid swirling in its purple hues.

She smiled at the man, before holding the glass up to her mouth.

“Damn the room for being so big and packed with so many people,” Keith cussed. He and Lance could definitely not make it in time to get the man away from her, with the amount of people stopping and stumbling in their way.

The black paladin was only a few inches away from slapping the drink from the innocent alien’s hand when he heard a shatter of glass. Someone else did the job for him.

“I’m sorry. She’s on a strict diet of cielmar, she won’t be drinking any of it tonight,” the alien who slapped the drink out of the woman’s hand said.

He wore a simple tuxedo and his hair tied up in a bun. The tall alien hesitantly took a step back and swore under his breathe before excusing himself. (yes tuxedo exists on this planet)

Keith took a moment to process the alien who may or may not have intentionally helped the female alien. The man was only shorter than Keith by a few inches. His fangs showed when he asked the aliene if she was okay and got a nod for a response. He also took notice of his skin tone and typed, and those golden-

“Oh my god,” Keith thought, before gritting his teeth.

Lance stuttered behind Keith as the alien smiled at them, “What’s a galra doing here?”

* * *

 “Hoo boy! Looks like one hell of a party in there! Don’t you think babe?” the red female alien asked the blue companion next to her as they exited their landed spaceship with others exiting behind them as well.

The other replied with irritation in her tone, “Be on your best behaviour. And I have told you many times to not call me that.”

"Oh, c'mon! This is the first one i've ever attended with you guys and I can't even have a little fun?" The red alien pouted as she caught sight of someone making their way to them.

A maid ran to them and bowed, “The queen has taken the place of her throne a few ticks ago."

“Send Ju’nic my apologies for attending her ball late,” the man behind the two female aliens said with a tired sigh.

“I’ll be your escort to Queen Ju’nic. It is a wonderful and a great honour to have you here.” the maid got up from her bow and continued,

“Prince Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me motivated >:3


	3. Only you can dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strip That Down: The paladins decide ot cool off and keep a lookout at the same time when Keith and Lance spots a potential kidnapper. Before they could stop him, a galran had seemingly already done their job for them.

“Are you okay, Minerva?” the galra asked. The yellow alien nodded, letting out a low grumble. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come any s-” he said, before noticing Keith and Lance.

The galra smiled, “Hello there. I didn’t see you there. My name is Cyon-”

“What the fuck is a galra like you doing here?” Keith growled, reaching for the bayard at his side.

“K- I mean Lacus, holy shit do not whip t-that out!” Lance screeched in panic, voice breaking slightly because of the tension between the hybrid and the galran.

Cyon frowned and sighed, “I do not mean harm. I am just a bodyguard hired to accompany Lady Minerva at this prestigious event.”

“Forgive my friend Kei- I mean, Lacus. He’s very hostile to new people!” Lance laughed, elbowing Keith at the side.

“It's fine. Minerva’s like you too,” Cyon grinned, his fangs showing.

The two paladins looked at Minerva,only for her to glare back and hiss at them as if they were a threat.

“Yikes,” Keith choked.

“Fellow people of Xeraphim and other respective planets!” Queen Ju’nic was away from her throne and announced, “It is time for the annual dance. May one of my best guards Lacus, take my hand and lead me in this dance?”

Keith stiffened when he heard him being called. Lance took note from the side vision of his eyes and grinned.

“Take her breath away cowboy!” Lance winked, giving Keith a thumbs up and tap on his back.

Keith took off after Lance’s encouragement to the queen’s side.

The Cuban observed pairs entering the center of the ballroom to participate when he spotted a lost soul.

“Shiro,” Lance breathed, and walked over to him.

“Lance!” Shiro said in surprise when Lance took hold of his hand. The red paladin asked, “Yeah, i’m Lance. Wanna dance?”

Shiro looked away, tumbling on his own words, “Well the t-thing is Lance...I don’t really know how to d-dance.”

The younger male still held on to his hand, and pulled him to the dancing crowd, “Aw, then i’ll teach ya’. Just follow my lead!”

The moment Lance and Shiro joined the crowd, Shiro felt as if everyone’s eyes were laid on them, full with attention. Maybe not on him. But most definitely on Lance. The transvestite wrapped his hand over Shiro’s neck and pressed his body against him. Shiro felt a shiver ran down his spine and the adrenaline running through the veins of his aroused body.

“L-lance?” Shiro stuttered, his face showing a growing tint of red. Lance chuckled.

“Put your hand on my hips and just follow what I do,” he cooed in Shiro’s ear, his voice as sweet as fresh honey.

Shiro was gonna lose it with all the unintentional seduction and he could tell he wasn’t holding up.

They began their dance, slow. Moving back and forth, chest touching and intense stares from other aliens, Shiro broke the silence between them, “I don’t like the way some of them are looking at you.”

Lance raised a brow, “Of course. Look at me, i’m irresistable.”

Shiro sighed, “Look at the guy with that spider mask. The way he’s smiling at us is creepy…”

Lance turned his head and blood drained from his face. The tall guy who place the pill in Minerva’s drink. He was just looking at him. **Only him**. He could feel it, the alien was not looking at Shiro or anyone else. Just him.

“You think he’s one of them?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded, “No doubt about it. Me and Keith saw him putting some pill in a drink and tried to offer it to some hot alien. Thankfully a galra slipped into the scene and slapped the drink away from her when we couldn’t make it in time.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and blink in confusion, “There’s a galra here?”

Lance shrugged, “But he’s nice though. His name is Cyon and his accompanying the alien chick as her guard.”

“Oh,” he jolted in realisation when the music changed a tad bit. “Its time for the men, to find other partners.” he winked.

Before Shiro could say anything Lance had already withdrew from the dancefloor and an alien had come up to him and asked for a dance.

He stood aside and let other new pairs join in, sipping on the drink he received from a butler that had passed by.

“This Cielmar drink isn’t half bad,” he commented, finishing up the last of the liquid from his glass and placed it on a table nearby.

“Excuse me,” a voice from behind him sent Lance staggering forward.

Regaining his balance, Lance turned around to see a man in a white tuxedo and silver hair tied in a neat ponytail and some animal mask that looked like a wolf and _holy fucking shit that smile was going to be the end of him_.

“Hey handsome,” Lance greeted leaning on the table as he smirked at the newcomer.

“I must say you are one enchanting person. I saw you dancing ticks ago, I must say i’m not the only one swoon by your movements and looks,” the man chuckled.

Lance blushed. How was he suppose to flirt back with that? The man looked like an angel that lost its way from heaven. Not to mention the alien’s voice was so alluring Lance could feel his heart thumping so hard it could burst right out of its ribcage right then.

“I could say the same things to you, hot stuff. You offering me to dance right now or something?” Lance said.

“Actually, yes.”

Lance thought he might not have heard that right, “I’m sorry...Come again?”

“Would you like to dance with me?” the alien asked again, offering his hand.

Lance blushed even more than he did, even his ears was red now, “S-sure. The pleasure is mine.”

He let his hand fall into the palm of the other, before he was pulled in to have the alien whisper something into his ear.

“Allen,” Lance said, the name rolling of his tongue. He chuckled, “What a cute name.” as Allen lead him back onto the dance floor.

* * *

 “The crowd is buzzing again. Did Tifa enter with a new partner?” Queen Ju’nic raised a brow, earning an amusing reaction from the black paladin.

“Tch, people should just keep their eyes to themselves…” Keith muttered. The queen stared for a few ticks before grinning in realisation. “Is something the matter, your highness?” Keith asked, worried.

She shook her head.

“You seem protective of the red paladin. Do you by any chance, love him?”

Keith blushed and protested instantly, “N-no! He’s just a goofball of a friend.”

The queen gave a disappointed look and pouted her lips, “Paladin, it’s not good to lie about your feelings.”

Keith choked on his saliva upon hearing the words she said. “But i’m not l-” he stopped. Did he actually like Lance?

Did he _love_ him?

Even if he did, it would be dumb for his pining to develop only when Lance dresses a girl. Yeah, it would be ridiculous. It would have started a long time ago. How long ago?

Maybe the time when they were fighting their first robobeast? No, when they were at the Space Mall?

_“We are a good team.”_

Keith snapped back to reality when he heard whistling and cheers from the crowd. He craned his neck to take a look at what was happening. Oh man,he didn’t think he would be in for a treat. He would have rather prefered him with Shiro, or Hunk.

“What the fuck is Lance doing kissing with that alien?”

* * *

 “Oooh! You brought other women here with you. I’m jealous,” Lance laughed, shifting his body closer to Allen as they moved around the room smoothly.

“There is no need to be jealous, they are like sisters to me. I wouldn’t trade them for the universe,” Allen said. Lance could hear the hint of sadness and longing when he said it.

“I know, I have siblings back on my planet too. Nine of them,” Lance said, following Allen as he spun him around and took him back into his grasp.

“Ah. I see we have something in common. Tell me more,” the alien smiled.

“Well,” Lance said softly, trying to think of the best way to describe his siblings, “The oldest, Maria. She’s the oldest. She should be about 25 right now if i’m correct. Strong and really masculine. When she was younger she would always wrestle my brothers. I don’t really know where she is now though. Maria disappeared after she got pregnant with her ex-boyfriend’s baby when she was in highschool. Never heard from her since. Then there’s Theodore. He’s 22. Quiet boy, smart guy. Kinda emo and he would usually be Maria’s wrestle victim. Next up is Marco, way more emo than Theodore. The guy’s 21. He’s the big troublemaker in the family. Really hot tempered but we still love him alot.” Lance laughed.

“Go on,” Allen said, lightly bumping their masks together.

“After that, it's Amelie. She’s 19, works part time as a bartender but somehow never tired. Always energetic and loud. She has a boyfriend, his name is Alex. He’s a pretty rad dude too, one year younger than her. Then there’s me. I’m the middle kid in the family. The most good looking one. But i’m usually the one carrying the burden of taking care of the kids starting off with Chloe. She’s 14. Fashionista and a big blackmailer. Overall she’s still the best wingman you could ever have, when Amelie isn’t around. After her is Jake, he loves bugs. Annoying and unhygienic, but we still put up with him. He’s 12. Then there’s the twins, Ally and Mason. They’re inseparable and obedient. And _oh my god…_ ” Lance stopped to wipe off the tears flowing out from under his mask.

“Are you okay, Tifa? You may stop talking about them if you wi-”

“No,” Lance hushed Lotor with a finger to his lips, “I just miss them. That’s all.”

They continued to dance, “I also miss one of my sisters dearly,” Allen said, his grip tightening on Lance’s hips.

“But aren’t all your sisters here with you right now?” Lance asked, curiosity spiking up in her mind.

He sighed, “No. There’s another one. She was like a sister to me too. A very bossy one, protective of me all the time. All the things she had done for me, I couldn’t repay her back before she died.”

His words struck Lance like a knife was jabbed into his chest. The feeling of pity overwhelmed him. While he was here missing his family members who are alive, Allen was missing someone that had already passed on.

Lance cupped Allen’s cheeks and pulled his face closer.

“What are y-” before Allen could finish what he was trying to say, Lance gave a light kiss on his lips.

The crowd around them went wild as applauds and whistles were thrown into the air.

Lance could see the dark blush that crept onto Allen’s face even with the mask on. He grabbed the flustered alien’s hand and ran out of the ballroom door.

“Tifa, where are you taking me?” Allen asked as he was being dragged away from Lance before stopping to a halt in front of a balcony he didn’t knew was there.

“Woah, this looks like a good place!” Lance exclaimed as he brought Allen onto the balcony under the moonlight casted from the moon and stars.

“Shall we?” Lance winked at the alien.

Allen smiled and laughed, the sadness he had was gone, now replaced with happiness, “You’re so-”

“I know honey,” the red paladin went closer.

“You’re just-”

Arms draped over his shoulders.

“Yeah, I know.”

Hands on his hips.

“You’re an interesting one.”

Step by step.

“Right back at you.”

And they danced.

* * *

**_“Good news, Ulaz, I think I saw Prince Lotor but he doesn’t seem to recognize me even witho-”_ **

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

**_“Yeah, he was with his generals.”_ **

**_“Are the three of you still there?”_ **

**_“I mean yeah, but probably not Prince Lotor. He was swept off his feet by a maiden.”_ **

**_“...Literally?”_ **

**_“Oh of course not. It was more like he gladly allowed the maiden to drag him away out of the ballroom.”_ **

**_“Thank you for this piece of information. Does Thace know you’re at the ball?”_ **

**_“No. Bye Ulaz, i’m gonna have some fun busting those criminals. I need a break from dealing with the Prince’s shit everyd-”_ **

**_“Wait, what? I thought you told him?”_ **

**_“I said bye Ulaz!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in a desert and every comment is a 1 litre water bottle filled to the brim


	4. Word around the town, he got the buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith gets into trouble

“Please excuse me, Queen Ju’nic. My friend seem to lost track of his mission,” Keith bowed, before taking his leave. He marched out of the ball room, in a fit of frustration as he looked out to each ends of the hall, trying to see if Lance was in sight.

He turned to his left, and walked down the gallery of pictures. They were painted with the essence of war and blood, bodies of countless of soldiers shown.

Keith let out a uncomfortable grumble. The sight of the paintings were unsettling and it gave Keith the impression

_Man, the aliens on this planet had a really rough time…_

He walked past many more, now the mood changing to something more pleasant. Paintings of the royal family line. They wore faces of great social status and appearance, postures of superiority.

Then he came to stop next to one that picked his attention.

There was a lady with noir hair, her hair and fringe tied back into a ponytail. But there were strands that refused to be caught at the sides of her forehead and ears.

She had emerald eyes and delicate hot pink markings that looked like water droplets etched beside the outer v of her eyes.

“All the Xeraphims have those kind of markings, just like Alteans with all those scale things on their faces. Are they like similar species?” Keith pondered, before looking over to the woman next to the Xeraphim noble. He gasped.

Was she standing next to an altean? The ears and crescent-like scales unmistakably had to be those of an Altean. They really had ties with them.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little angry alien.”

Keith tensed and prepared to bring out his bayard as he turned behind to see Cyon smiling down upon him.

Knowing who had called him out, he sighed with relief.

“Hello Lacy.” the galra spoke.

“Its Lacus,” he corrected.

“Right.”

Keith shot a glare at him, “What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn’t you be with the Minerva lady?”

“Minerva had to use the restroom, which is nearby so while waiting I was observing these paintings,” Cyon said, “Before I ran into you.”

“You’re making our reunion sound like a bad thing,” Keith snorted.

“Oh, it's the worst,” he joked back, glancing up at the canvas Keith was looking at moments ago.

“Ah, Princess Lanarii. A fine altean, according to the history books,” Cyon whispered.

“Wait. Princess?” Keith questioned, surprised that Cyon knew of her.

“Yes, the younger sister of King Alfor. Well, youngest. They were the only two left after the death of the previous king and queen. So King Alfor quickly took the throne after that before his sister got married to his royal advis-”

Keith choked hearing the intel, “I’m sorry, royal advisor?”

Cyon blinked, wondering to ask Keith whether he was okay before concluding, “Yeah, his name was Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe.”

“Coran? He was married? I should ask him about it- Oh, wait, no that makes his situation even worse, the poor man had to lose his planet, brother-in-law and his wife. Heck, maybe he had a kid too,” Keith said to himself, loud enough for Cyon to hear.

“Ask him…? How on quiznack do you ask Coran when he’s dead along with the rest of his civilisation unless…”

Keith cursed himself for his uncontrollable voice volume and embraced Cyon’s last words.

“You’re a paladin of voltron.” Cyon breathed.

“And the paladin will be taking his leave now,” Keith saluted and ran the opposite direction towards the other end of the hall.

Great, he was found out and the words he heard from Cyon from behind him “Halt, paladin!” told him he was going to earn a ticket to the Galra Empire if he ever stopped running.

* * *

“Tifa?” Allen asked, they were now leaning on the balcony, admiring the stars shining dimly across the sky.

“Yeah?” Lance hummed.

“Could we meet again after this? On any planet. I don’t think i’ll ever get to meet another one like you ever again,” he chuckled, pulling the strands of silver hair behind his ear.

“Maybe? I’m a busy person,” Lance teased, resting his hands on the balcony railing.

“Oh, busy with what?” Allen purred.

“I don’t know, what do you think A-” Lance turned, only to realise that he was pinned to the railing, Allen had crept up on her, their faces were so close and his hands were on the railing, next to Lance’s waist.

Lance struggled to say something, with the heat and blush coming to his face.

“What is it, Lady Tifa?”

“You are going to be the end of me, you know,” Lance groaned, hiding his face into Allen’s broad shoulder, before looking behind him only to see

“Minerva?”

Allen was surprised, “Tifa, what’s wrong?”

Everything was wrong. Minerva was being dragged out of some room by two aliens, the one with the spider mask and the other who could obviously be taken as a Xeraphim. She looked unconscious, dragged like some broken doll left after a child throwing it around. They turned at the corner and vanished from Lance’s sight.

“I’m sorry Allen, I have to go. Catch ya’ later!” he said, before running off, leaving a speechless Allen behind.

“Quiznack, I lost them,” Lance fretted, carefully taking each of his step swift and quiet.

There were many doors down the hall, and he knew one of them had to be it. But before he could even take one further step, he was pushed to the wall with so much force, his spine and ribs could have broke.

He choked and looked up at his attacker and glared, “You!”

“Ah, the girl from the dance. Now we have two more to present to the leader!” the alien with the spider mask laughed, as the bigger one pinning Lance to the wall tightened his hold on Lance’s wrist.

Lance cried out in pain, he could feel his wrist bruising each second. In an attempt to escape, Lance kicked the alien in the shins and made a run for it when he fell to the ground.

“I need to get Shiro and the others. Maybe Cyon too!” Lance took note, turning every corner he saw in hopes of losing his kidnappers. But Lady Luck was not on his side, as his vision begun to get blurry and his head started to ache and spin. He fell on his knees, his condition getting worse.

“Oh god, this day’s gone apple and bananas…” he mustered to say his last words, the last thing he saw was the alien before for him, and the taller alien holding onto a struggling Minerva, screaming for him as if he had the energy to wake up and run.

"What did you do to me...?" Lance managed to speak, even when he was in immense pain. Lance could imagine a grin on the spider mask guy's face, as he said, "The cielmar you took before dancing with your second guy. I dropped one of my pills in them."

"Screw you," Lance spat out- and everything went blank.


	5. You threw away the key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local brooding boy picks a fight with an egg plant.  
> Next, weird snake and casual loverboy gets thrown into deeper shit.  
> Other news, rich woman dances with gordon ramsey but nice and takashi shirogane shirogones to who knows where.

“We only managed to capture eight? The queen invited more than this amount, didn’t she?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Well then do your job and get more of them!”

Lance groaned, his head recovering from his blackout the pill had caused. “Where am I?” he mumbled.

“Ah, another one is awake. How are you feeling darling?” an alien lifted Lance’s chin, smirking down at him.

Lance felt weak and numb, the only thing he could process in his mind was that he got kidnapped by these alien scums and managed to get other guests at the same time.

The one gripping his chin wore a purple cloak, golden thread designs in a simple design at the ends of it. The front had covered everything but his mouth.

“Don’t touch me,” Lance spat, saliva landing on the cloaked alien’s face.

“Feisty. You’re lucky you’re incredibly pretty, if anyone else had done that, I would have cut their tongues out!” he laughed, humoured by Lance’s action.

A grumble could be heard next to Lance.

He shifted his gaze and saw Minerva, her hands struggling to break free from the rusty space cuffs behind her back just like the one he had on him and the rest of the captives.

“Sir, the leader wishes to speak with you,” another one came in, bowing at the cloaked alien.

“Just when I was about to have fun with these girls,” he groaned, before turning back to Lance. “I’ll catch up with you later.” and proceeded to leave the holding area- a cell.

Lance quickly brought his attention to Minerva, as she seemingly regained consciousness.

“Are you okay, Minerva?” he asked, as the she sat up and adjusted herself to her comfort.

She sighed and looked around. Swiftly, she got up with ease to walk to the bars keeping them in, as if she knew a way out.

“Minerva?” Lance called again, but she ignored him and crouched to examine the lower parts of the bars.

“Hey-” Lance shouted, but was quickly kept silent by a disembodied voice.

_ “Shut up. Unless you want them to come back. You should have turned back when you can.” _

The paladin stuttered, “Wh-what? Is t-that you Minerva?”

From the bars, she nodded and proceeded with her saying,  _ “I am capable of communicating through people's minds. I hope you do not mind me talking to you like this for the rest of the time we will be together waiting for rescue.” _

Rescue? Keith and the others barely knew where Lance was.

“What rescue, no one knows we’re here. Not even that, bodyguard of yours.”

_ “Cyon.” _

“Yeah, that dude. For a bodyguard, it already seems like he failed to guard you. He doesn’t even know you’re here.”

A small smirk grew on Minerva’s face,  _ “He actually does.” _

Lance observed intently as Minerva motioned her head downwards to her bust, her neck surrounded with a pearl-like necklace.

“What the cheese does the accessory have to do with anything?” Lance arched a brow, squinting at the necklace due to the poor lighting in the cell and the distance given between the two of them.

Before she could answer him, the cell door swung open. She staggered forward before a figure gripped her arm to stop her from falling and hoisted her up.

“Hey, that was quick. Did you bring back any souvenir?” Lance sneered, looking at Minerva protesting under the cloaked alien’s grip.

He could hear a snicker coming from him.

“Actually, it's time to put you ladies on stage,” he said, motioning his head towards Lance to the others waiting outside the cell.

“Fuck! Calm down,” Lance cussed as he was roughly shoved out the cell with Minerva following behind, still by the alien’s side.

“Watch the merchandise, the buyers do not want something that has even a little small scratch,” he said.

Lance gulped, and slowly moved his head to look at him, “B-buyers?”

The cloaked alien looked at Lance with a playful smile, “Oh don’t worry, i’m sure there will be lots of buyers eager to pay for you!” 

Lance and Minerva were fucked.

* * *

“Found you!” Cyon panted, out of breath. He managed to corner Keith into a dead end of the castle.

“Step the fuck back Cyon, or I won’t hesitate to hurt you,” Keith growled, holding a fighting stance.

“Look, I have no intentions of handing you to the empire. Let me explain myself,” Cyon reasoned.

“And then what? A bunch of galra soldiers come out of hiding and tackle me because you bought enough time explaining to catch me off-guard and capture me?”

“Lacus! Stop twisting my words,” Cyon whined, “Please just trust me and hear me out.”

Cyon took a moment for Keith to process his words and make up his mind.

“No thanks, i’m not risking it,” Keith scoffed, charging towards Cyon with his bayard in his hands, ready to strike.

He managed to dodge the paladin’s attack and with a high-pitched, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Keith smirked and pointed his sword at Cyon, “You finally got the memo-”

A scream was heard, ringing through the hallways.

Keith turned his head, another scream was released.

“What the hell was that?” Keith thought,before looking at Cyon only to be greeted with him tampering with some device on his wrist.

“They got her,” he breathed out,before running past Keith to where the screams were heard.

“H-hey!” the paladin called out, but Cyon made not heed to turn back.

_ Keith. _

He stopped, hearing his name said.

_ Paladin. _

“Oh jesus fuck, i’m hearing voices right now…” Keith chuckled, admitting that the day has been going insane for him.

_ You are not hearing voices. I am real, the black lion you pilot. Lance is in grave danger, they got him. Quickly, paladin. That galra knows where he is, he shall be your lead. I will reach out to the Princess so she can inform the others. _

Keith looked around, “Holy shit, is this for real? I’ll have to tell Shiro about this, he’s in for a trea-”

_ Keith.  _ The black lion repeated in a somewhat annoyed tone, trying to get him back on track.

“I can’t believe i’m actually going to listen to some disembodied voice,” Keith said, hearing a brief chuckle before running after Cyon.

* * *

Minerva and Lance were lead onto a platform. The lighting was way more dimmer, harder for Lance to make out the place.

He could hear the occasional “Please, let me go!” and “I don’t want this!” pass by him.

He felt shivers ran down his spine, he was not looking forward to any of it.

Minerva bumped shoulders with Lance,  _ “Do not worry. Everyone here will escape safely when help arrives.” _

“You seem to be very calm and know what this event is briefly about. I don’t think you’re just some lady attending this eve-” Lance paused and pondered for a bit, before dropping his jaw in a state of realisation, “Holy quiznack, are you like some undercover agent?”

_ “And what if I said yes?” _

“Oh my god Minerva,” he whispered in awe, preventing others from hearing. “You’re like some female James Bond.”

She grunted,  _ “I have no idea who this James Bond person is, but I feel like he too works undercover.” _

Lance nodded enthusiastically.

_ “You are like James Bond too. I don’t think it was a coincidence that you ran into the two kidnappers that were dragging me away. Especially the way you confronted them and how you’re behaving right now. Every one of the ladies here are panicking and confused right now. I too feel scared in my opinion, but then there’s you. You seem a bit too calm and a little dazed.” _

“I-I um…” Lance mumbled.

_ “Who are y-” _

They were pushed forward along with several other to the front of the stage, and put down to their knees, kneeling.

“Get to your places,” the cloaked alien appeared from the curtains, ordering the ones who brought them in here.

“We’re about to start in a tick,” he grumbled, going back behind the curtains as a light shone into the their faces.

“Ah jesus, this is brighter than my future,” Lance joked, hearing someone clear their throat before speaking into a mic.

“Thank you, for coming to tonight’s scramble! Please take your seats.”

“Scramble?” Lance asked.

Minerva hesitated for a second, to tell him what a scramble was. But, the sooner the better.

_ “A scramble is a form of a slave auction…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wubba lubba dub dub  
> season 4 was did not really make such an impact for me compared to season 1 and 3 (dont even mention season 2 it doesnt exist to me lmao)  
> but  
> keith kogane  
> matt holt  
> lance on the rope thing  
> and lotor's arms tho


	6. People want me for one thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont know what to say about this chapter umm...  
> Texan boy teams up with someone eventually to crash some scramble as he pull his brother figure down with him

Keith overhears Cyon speaking in an unknown language, most probably galran tongue. He managed to follow the galra without getting seen, leading him to the Castle’s basement level which he had no idea had existed.

Cyon leans into his watch and continues for another few seconds, before taking off down the hall.

“Jesus, I didn’t know the castle had this,” Keith mumbled, following after Cyon, occasionally stopping to hide behind crates and walls in case the galra ever turned behind to check on unwanted company.

Hidden behind a crate, he shifted his head to get a good look in front of him, Cyon was nowhere in sight.

“Fuck, he’s fast.”

“Or you’re just really slow!”

The wooden crate disappeared from Keith’s vision as it was smashed into pieces. Everything went so fast, Keith was now pinned to the ground, hands restrained by his sides after being pounced on by none other than Cyon.

He growled, yellow eyes glowing brighter and fangs showing glinting in the darkness.

“Where have you taken Minerva?” he exclaimed, “Bring me to your lea-”

Cyon stopped, only sniffing Keith afterwards before retreating back, leaving a comfortable distance between them.

“Lacus?”

“In the flesh and blood,” Keith grunted, getting up and rubbed his wrists immediately to soothe the pain from the amount of force the other applied.

“What the quiznack are you doing here? Leave while you can paladin,” he hissed.

“Listen here,” Keith scoffed, “You roaming around some restricted area in the Castle already tells me you’re doing some shady business and since i’m a paladin and all, my job is to kind of stop this kind of stuff, ya know?”

Cyon sighed, “I can assure you, I am not part of any shady stuff you accuse me of participating in. I’m not that kind of alien. Trust me.”

“Fine,” Keith said, “I will only trust you if you tell me what’s going on. The full story.”

The galra smiled, “Thank you.”

* * *

 “Sold!”

Lance gulped as the woman was dragged off the stage with her buyer, thrashing against his hold, refusing her fate just like those before her.

“H-hey Minerva?” he whispered. “So like when is this help coming? Four women already went by, it’s not going to be long until our time comes!”

“She should be here by now. I don’t what’s taking so long.”

“Cheesecakes, i’m starting to doubt you,” Lance chided, earning a stern glare from Minerva.

“Doubt me? What about you, Tifa? You are one of the best warriors on this planet, a trusted bodyguard of the Queen Ju’nic no less. Yet, you are acting as if you’re some damsel in distress when you can lash out your strength and free the rest of us.”

Lance hesitated to give his reply. Minerva snorted.

“I would do it right now.”

“Do what?”

“Kill everyone here involved with the scramble. But she has to be here to keep me under control.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, who is the “she” you keep refer-” Lance squeaked as he was lifted up and brought to the very front of the stage. He heard a thud on the platform and sounds of metal and wood.

He turns his head behind to witness Minerva struggling to get up and run over to Lance as she was pinned down, two other aliens pushing her onto the ground.

He saw fear in her eyes, as she bared her teeth like an animal at the pair of aliens.

Lance looked back to the front and quickly felt small under the gaze of the hundreds of buyers sitted to shower money at his seller.

“Well, i’m quiznacked…” he muttered, as he shifted his attention to the host.

“An opening bid for the Queen’s prized soldier?”

The crowed roared with just that, waves of disgust hitting Lance in the guts.

“10 000 GAC!” one shouted.

“Hmm…” the host hummed, “You’re gonna need more to get her.”

“80 000 GAC!” another shouted.

The host winked, “Now that’s what i’m talking about! Anyone wish to double that?”

“200 000!” yelled from one in the middle row.

“Incredible! Anymore?” the host said in delight. He seems to be enjoying this way more than Lance had thought.

“1 000 000 GAC.” said from one at the front.

Lance took a closer look and squinted his eyes. The alien had greyish black hair combed back and purples marks visible down each eye. A Xeraphim!

He had an ass-eating smirk and cooed, “I hope you like the treatment I provide you with after this, Tifa! You deserve it you little whore.”

Others beside him laughed along, giving Lance the look of mockery.

The paladin pondered, “Did Tifa do something to offend them. If she did, then they must have deserved it.”

“I like you, good sir!” the host chuckled, “Going once?”

The crowd murmured among themselves, they probably didn’t have the money to top the amount.

“Going twice?”

Lance winced, “I’m doomed.” He could hear Minerva struggle against the restraints twice as hard as she did before.

“Hold on,” a raspy voice was heard from the very back of the seats. Everyone laid their eyes upon a hooded figure, leaning against the wall. He coughed a few times, his voice now sounding smoother and a tad deeper.

“5 000 000 GAC.”

The crowd gasped, before the sound of a fist landing a blow on an armrest of a seat silenced the room.

The alien that insulted Tifa stood up, and smiled at the person going up against him.

“10 000 000 GAC!” he growled.

“20 000 000 GAC,” the hooded man hissed, gaining amused reactions from the people.

Before the other could speak, the hooded man spoke again.

“500 000 000 GAC.”

“Sold to the generous man under the grey cloak! Come down, to claim your prize and hand over the agreed GAC!” the host grinned, leaving Lance into open hands.

The crowd went wild, sending their pitiful condolences to the alien who spited Lance and at the money the contender bidded.

The hooded man nudged the person next to him, wearing the same cloak as him but longer so that it sweeps the floor, who nodded before coming down to the stage.

The cloaked figure walked up the short and small staircase, climbing up to reach the stage where they made their way to Lance, on his knees afraid of what’s to come.

What caught Lance by surprise was that when the intimidating alien stood in front of him, he made a dash to Minerva, catching also the two men putting her down off guard.

The men were flung far away from their initial positions, one landing on their face and the other colliding with the wall. The cloaked alien then smashed their wrist onto Minerva’s lips, giving her space to bite them.

Bloodlust was in the air as Minerva quickly turned terrifying and attack multiple of the scramble men while the cloaked figure went to attend to the captured ladies.

Before Lance could digest the next event, he was lifted off the ground in a flash.

“H-hey put m-” Lance yelled, before his ocean eyes met with greys.

“Shiro?” he gasped. “What-how-Where did you know where to find me?”

Shiro began to run for the exit where he explained, “Well…”

* * *

“Okay,” Keith paused, “So you’re part of a rebel group working alongside the Blade of Marmora. You, Minerva and this...Milo guy i’ve never seen or heard of, was informed about the recent kidnappings on this planet and you guys attempted to bust them at the ball using Minerva as bait to lead you to the criminals through the tracker disguised as a necklace.”

Cyon nodded.

“But, there’s still one thing bothering me though,” Keith scratched his chin, sounding uneasy.

Cyon tilted his head and asked, “And what would that be?” Keith breathed in.

“You’re a girl??” he gasped, earning an unimpressed expression from Cyon.

She groaned, “I expected more from a paladin of Voltron.”

Keith attempted to wink at Cyon, only getting a rough nudge to the shoulder and a playful tone rolling off her tongue.

“Was that a wink? You looked quiznacking possessed!”

“I’m working on it,” Keith chuckled as he turned his head away, feeling shy and embarrassed all of a sudden.

“Arrgh! What was that for Keith Kogane?” he thought, quickly brought back to reality as the shuffling of Cyon’s feet as she got up was made present.

“Now that we’ve got everything settled. We should quickly devise a plan to get them out of here. I was not thinking everything through when I decided to save Minerva and the captured alone.”

“Wait, I got a plan,” Keith said, taking out the customized phone Pidge had created, and dialed in Shiro’s number.

A hologram of Shiro appeared as he was laughing at something, before turning back his full attention back to the video call.

“Shiro! H-” before Keith could even get started with his sentence, Shiro’s jaw dropped at the scene playing in front of him and said, “Keith, where the hell are you? I’ve never seen that part of the castle-”

“Shiro, liste-” Keith breathed out tiredly, but still got cut off with a gasp by Shiro.

“Is that a fucking galra next to you?” he hissed.

Cyon gulped and waved nervously at the man.

“Shut up Shiro!” Keith scolded, leaving Shiro to seal his lips.

“Geez sorry,” he mumbled, giving Keith the time to explain.

“Leave the Queen’s care in Hunk’s hands. I found out where the criminals are, their at the basement of the castle. The galra here is on our side, she’s part of a resistance. Her name is Cyon Resinta. We are only two people, we might not have enough strength to put down the criminals, we need you here stat.”

Shiro nodded, “But Keith, I have no idea where the basement even is-” Something bumped into him. Shiro turned to see an alien grabbing him by his arm.

The alien had skin of blue varieties, white hair at the centre of his forehead before continuing down beyond his nape and wore a mask resembling one of the fox masks Shiro used to have hung up on his bedroom door back in Japan.

“Do you know of a person going under the name Cyon?” the alien asked, his voice sounding a bit higher than the deep intimidating voice Shiro had imagined.

Keith looked over to Cyon, who was leaning over to communicate through her watch.

Cyon looked back and smiled, “Milo will bring him along. He is also connected to the tracker on Minerva.”

“Goodbye Shiro. We’ll meet you there!” Keith gave his last words, before ending the video call and sprinting off with his new ally down the dimly lit path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry i missed last week's update and i was late with this week's update. My cousin is having a wedding this week and i've been helping out :'(( leaving me little time to write  
> To make it up, instead of writin like 1200 words, i wrote like 1700+ for this chapter :")

**Author's Note:**

> Woops srry  
> I found some mistakes and had to correct it  
> edit : mistakes again. forgive me :'(


End file.
